The Winchester Brothers And The Roller Coaster Mystery
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Teenagers are disappearing while riding a Seaside roller coaster. When Sam goes missing its up to Dean to solve the case to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta. Written pre-finale with the idea the mark was gone.

 **Summary:** Teenagers are disappearing while riding a Seaside roller coaster. When Sam goes missing its up to Dean to solve the case to find him.

 **o0o**

 **Chapter I : A Case Like No Other**

"You're kidding me?" Dean said, putting down the case summary.

"It's out there, I know," Sam acknowledged, his expression featuring his own doubt.

"kids, disappearing while riding a roller coaster? Seriously?"

"That's what the witnesses are sticking with Dean."

"So let me get this straight Sam. This Dragon coaster pulls out full of people and returns with one gone?"

"Yes," Sam confirmed. "Now whether its our kind of case or not, is another question."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "What do the Police say?"

"Well, originally the police wrote off the first, two teenagers that disappeared as runaways."

"Both of them," Dean gave a questioning look.

"I know," Sam agreed, picking up his latest collection of notes on the case. "The authorities felt with no sign of foul play, that Carol Miller, age 16 and the first to disappear, never got on the ride at all.

Her parents say differently as they watched her get on line and walk up the ramp to the ride. Then they left to grab a drink at a nearby concession stand and returned to wait for their daughter, who they said never exited. They felt she might have been taken but not by the coaster.

"So what's the story on the second kid?" Dean asked.

"His disappearance was harder to explain as Sebastian Holloway, age 16, was on the ride with his older brother Jack who said Sebastian was sucked right out of his seat. It happened about midway through the ride he said and so fast and unexpectedly he didn't have time to grab hold of his brother.

Jack never thought what happened to be anything Supernatural but rather something to do with the ride itself. But with no body found, no evidence of foul play and after a thorough inspection of the coaster with no sign of any issues, the authorities went with Sebastian running away. Especially when they learned he had done it once before."

"But why would Sebastian's brother make up such a story?" Dean asked. "It makes no sense."

"I agree, and it makes even less sense with how close these two brothers seemed to be and that Jacks been raising holy hell since the police wrote his younger brother off as being a runaway. To the point they put Jack in jail to cool off, as they put it."

"Sounds like the police went with the only answer available to them," Dean scowled."Whether it fit or not."

"That is until Summer Evans, age 17 disappeared," Sam interjected. "Who was sitting next to her best friend Dawn Whitfield, age 16 who claimed to see her friend sucked out of the ride just like Sebastian. With no body and no hint of foul play the local authorities knew they couldn't write off Summer's disappearance like the previous missing kids, as a runaway.

It had become clear that something else they couldn't explain was going on. Now they're re examining all the cases, my guess is not knowing what their next step is.

That's when Police officer Hank Fuller stepped in. His late uncle being a hunter he suspected something else was going on so he got in touch with Garth and here we are. Fuller also made it clear, not to mention him being the one to tip us off.

"Ten minutes Sammy?"

"I'll be ready."

"As crazy as this sounds. Please tell me they shut down that ride!"

"They did Dean but only temporarily."

"What? Why?"

"Seaside Village, they're a resort town and its early June. The school year is almost over and Summer is about to begin and the Dragon Coaster, it's the amusement park's biggest draw"

"So rides over lives?"

"In their eyes Dean, they can't even consider the Dragon Coaster as having anything to do with these kids going missing. Whether they are open to it or not. The summer is when a lot of these people make their living"

"Well I hope they're right. But I'm pretty dam sure this is our kind of case Sammy."

"I am too." Sam agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta. Written pre-finale with the idea the mark was gone.

 **Summary:** Teenagers are disappearing while riding a Seaside roller coaster. When Sam goes missing its up to Dean to solve the case to find him.

 **o0o**

 **Chapter II: Little Brothers**

The brothers entered Seaside Village, New Jersey, late afternoon and checked into the Sea Crest Motel. A small but decently priced place a few blocks from the beach and boardwalk where the amusement park in question sat.

After showering and changing into their suits the brothers headed to the police station. Where they introduced themselves as FBI agents called in by a confidential source within the bureau to help solve what happened to these three teenagers.

"Sammy, why don't you find out what you can from the cops and I'll talk to Sebastian's brother."

Sam nodded, making his way to an nearby officer who directed him to the person in charge of the case.

Dean, meanwhile, after getting the proper authorization found himself looking into Jack Holloway's jail cell.

"Hey," Dean immediately felt for the beaten-down looking kid sitting in the cell.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed, keeping his head lowered.

"Is that anyway to greet someone who is here to help?"

"Yeah it is, as everyone else that said that did nothing."

"Well I'm not everyone else." Dean answered.

"And why would I buy that," Jack looked up curiously.

"Lets just say weird is my kind of case."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"That I believe you."

"Well for the record," Jack stood up and moved towards Dean. "My brother is not a case. He is a human being and missing and finding him is all I care about. But when I get my brother back and I will, who ever did this to him is going to pay in ways they can't imagine."

Dean chuckled.

"You find this funny?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"No kid, not at all. You just remind me of someone I know."

"Oh yeah and who's that?" Jack asked angrily.

"Me," Dean said.

"You!"

"Yeah. You see I have a kid brother myself. In fact he's here with me in the Police station trying to help find your brother and the other missing kids. What I'm saying is if anyone tried to hurt him, I'd want to make them pay just like you. But to find your brother Jack, what you have to do is push those thoughts aside and work with me. I need you to tell me everything you saw and heard when he disappeared, as well as before and after."

o0o

When Dean finished talking with Jack he found Sam waiting outside by the impala.

"So what did you learn Sammy?" Dean asked, suppressing the urge to hug him after talking to a kid who might never see his baby brother again.

"The Police can't explain what happened to Summer. They have no idea as to what their next step is. Right now they're still re-examining everything on what happened to the first, two kids. How about you Dean?"

"I talked to Jack and I believe him Sammy. All he wants is someone to help find his brother and no one is doing that. We need to do that Sammy!" The unplanned emotion and urgency in Dean's voice spoke volumes. Which Sam replied to in soft dewy eyes.

"Stop it Sam," Dean could read those hazel eyes and Sam knew he was relating to Jack in a major way and was getting all girly and gushy about it.

"So what did Jack tell you that we don't know already Dean?"

"Some weird but kind of awesome stuff."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Jack told me that right before his brother was taken it felt like the Dragon coaster came alive. That the dragon itself seemed life like, as if it were breathing but he wrote it off to the movement of the ride."

"That is pretty awesome," Sam admitted. "But its probably what he said, the movement of the ride."

"There's more Sammy. He also thought he heard it growl too. But felt it had to be the wind."

"Wow," Sam answered picturing it fully in his mind.

"Wow is right," Dean smiled at Sam's reaction. His kid could still be a kid and that made him happy.

"It's probably the speed of the ride and the wind howling," Sam said going all logical and adult again.

"But its something isn't it Sammy, imagining that Dragon coming to life?"

Sam nodded it was.

"You don't suppose it could be ...?" Dean asked tentatively.

Sam shrugged his shoulders "With the case we're working and what we've seen. I don't think we can rule anything out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta. Written pre-finale with the idea the mark is gone.

 **Summary:** Teenagers are disappearing while riding a Seaside roller coaster. When Sam goes missing its up to Dean to solve the case to find him.

 **o0o**

 **Chapter III: The Past Still Haunts.**

The boys were up early the following morning. They had a full day ahead with three sets of parents to talk to before noon and after lunch, a planned visit to the kid's high school as well as the amusement park to talk to the owner and some of the employees.

They'd made a few attempts but had yet to fasten down a time and place to talk with Summer's best friend Dawn.

o0o

With two of the families living only a few blocks apart the boys decided to split up. Dean dropped Sam off at the Miller home whose only child Carol was the first to go missing, while he drove the short distance to the Evan's home to talk to Summer's parents.

The boys together, then paid a visit to the Holloway family to talk to Sebastian's parents along with his older brother Jack who had been released from jail.

o0o

Afterwards Sam and Dean grabbed lunch and headed back to the motel to eat. There they discussed what they had learned in their conversations with the parents, that might help find their children.

"Well I bet I know why Sebastian ran away that one time."

"His father's drinking problem?" Sam answered casually.

"You picked up on that?"

"I grew up with Dad too."

"Well at least our father had something to drink about," Dean said loud and over defensively.

"Dean, you don't have to defend Dad to me," Sam replied. "I know he drank. I know how he got when he did. But I also know Dad loved us and did the best he could."

"Sorry Sammy. It just sometimes..."

"I know," Sam spoke softly. "It's okay."

"You know Dean, after talking to the families and going over all the information we have. I don't see any common denominator here at all. Nothing that links these kids and there's not a single clue to what happened to them."

"You think they're still alive don't you Sammy?" Dean could read his brother well.

"With the absence of anything saying otherwise, I do."

"Well how about you check out the kid's school and I'll head to the amusement park and talk to some of the employees, you know snoop around a bit."

"Snoop around? Is that code for trying out a few rides?" Sam teased.

"Maybe." Dean smiled. His brother knew him well. "Meet me there when you're done Sammy. I'll buy you a cotton candy."

o0o

Wide-eyed, and with breath held, Sam watched as the coaster came into view, relief flooding him when he spotted Dean seated on the ride.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam asked angrily pulling his brother off the ride and taking him aside.

"I'm trying to solve the case, that's what I was thinking!" Dean yanked his arm out of Sam's grasp.

"By riding the coaster that has taken three kids?"

"Yes, the manager of the park gave me the okay and I was checking it out!"

"On your own?"

"Yes Sam! I was trying to see if I could pick something up to explain those kids disappearing."

"Or something could have picked you up!" Sam shouted at him.

"Sam come on! What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? You could have...after...," Sam's angry expression quickly changed to one ready to burst into tears and he turned and walked away.

Dean closed his eyes in deep realization of how thoughtless he'd just been. Sam had watched him die not that long ago after seeing Metatron run a blade through him. The curse of the mark had returned him as a demon, and he took off leaving Sam to figure out for months what happened to him. Sam's last memory being of carrying his body into the bunker and placing it on his bed.

As a demon the cure Sam used almost killed him and although successful the mark itself remained a constant threat to turn him into a demon again. A threat which grew more intense and hung over their heads for months. But Sam refused to give up on finding a way to get rid of the mark. He believed there was a way when Cain himself said there wasn't. And Sam had been right. The mark was now gone.

How he'd missed why Sam was so upset made Dean want to kick himself.

Taking off in the same direction as Sam, he eventually spotted him in a crowded area near a concession stand.

o0o

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Sam turned to find Dean behind him holding a cotton candy. "Sorry Sammy I wasn't thinking."

"So you think that cotton candy makes this okay?" Sam asked the hurt in his eyes breaking Dean as he stood.

"It's pink cotton candy. I got my lady her favorite color," Dean held it up giving his best impression of Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"You're an idiot," Sam laughed, snorting when he tried not to. He couldn't help himself or stay mad at Dean for long.

"Seriously Sammy, I didn't mean to worry you or be so thoughtless."

"You're not thoughtless Dean. You were on that ride because you care about finding those kids. I just wish you'd waited until I got here. Until you had back up."

"You're right I should have."

"That's me," Sam called out, moving forward to pick up his order.

"So did you order anything for me?" Dean asked trying to peek around Sam in the crowd.

"Of course I did," Sam handed Dean a tray. Then picked up his own.

"Oh, you do love me Sammy!" Dean eyed all his greasy favorites.

They walked towards a roped off group of picnic tables and took a seat across from each other.

"So did you learn anything at school today Sammy?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah quite a bit. I think we have our connection between the kids."

"Oh yeah?"

"When I spoke to the school administrator he mentioned Sebastian was seeing the school social worker, an Elaine Black, a couple times a week. Then I remembered writing in my notes Carol was seeing this same counselor, and after a quick call turns out Summer is seeing her too.

"Okay that's good, finally a break."

"There's more Dean. I also managed to squeeze in a talk with Dawn Whitfield. Her Mom works in the office at the high school so she worked it out where the three of us could talk. I also got a few minutes to talk to Dawn myself and she backed up Jack on the whole dragon coming to life thing, feeling it was breathing and hearing the growling too."

"Good job Sammy."

"Thanks."

"Okay, so if this Elaine Black is some kind of monster and that's a big _if_ to start with. What could have the power to make a person disappear and not leave a clue?"

"An Angel?" Sam offered." Although this doesn't fit their M.O."

"No, not an Angel crime scene," Dean agreed."Too tidy for the dicks and not enough in it for them."

"Nice way of summing it up," Sam looked impressed.

"Thanks," Dean smiled proudly.

"We need to break into the school tonight Dean and check out her files on these kids. Then check out what the school has on her. Then we'll take it from there."

Dean chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked puzzled.

"I'll never get over it."

"Over what?"

"My baby brother saying we have to commit a crime and sounding like he's ordering a pizza."

Sam laughed softly, musing over how his view of breaking the law has changed. "It's a weird life we live."

"That it is Sammy. That it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta. Written pre-finale with the idea the mark is gone.

 **Summary:** Teenagers are disappearing while riding a Seaside roller coaster. When Sam goes missing its up to Dean to solve the case to find him.

 **o0o**

 **Chapter IV: The Thing That Scares You The Most**

The brother's broke into the school without a hitch. They found the Social worker's room, picked the lock and did the same with the file cabinet inside.

Dean kept watch while Sam grabbed the files on the three missing kids and quickly made copies of the contents. Then they moved on to the main office. Where in the same manner they collected the information the school had on the social worker, Elaine Black.

o0o

"Hey," Dean glanced over at Sam in the passenger seat already skimming the counselor's notes. "You know those pictures they sometimes take when you're on an amusement park ride?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Sam acknowledged, not taking his head out of the file it was buried in.

"I did spot a camera while riding the coaster today. We should take a look at those pictures Sammy. Find the ones with each of those kids. Its a long shot and its going to take a chuck of time but just maybe we'll get lucky and find something helpful."

"That's a good idea," Sam looked up. "A really good one Dean."

Dean smiled in response to the praise. "I'll call the park manager when we get back to the motel and set it up for tomorrow. How about you? Anything in those files jump out at you?"

"Not really, only that each of these kids is dealing with a lot of crap at home. Alcoholism, suspected physical abuse and seriously absentee parents."

"Unless," Dean suggested. "Their crap is the common denominator."

"Maybe," Sam answered. "Elaine Blake so far on paper looks almost too good to be real."

"Maybe that's because she's not?" Dean said, putting that possibility out there.

o0o

Back at the motel Sam studied the notes closer while Dean set up a time at the Park to check out those photos.

"Okay its all set for tomorrow morning," Dean announced. "How about we order a pizza? We never had dinner and I'm starving."

"Sounds good. Pepperoni on my half."

"Like I didn't know that after the first thousand times, " Dean shook his head amused.

"What? I could have said half mushroom?"

"No you couldn't."

"And why not?" Sam asked.

"Because mushrooms are not allowed on my pizza."

"Well its half mine," Sam answered.

"In the case of mushrooms, there's the get your own pie rule."

"Oh really?"

"You better believe it!" Dean emphasized.

"They still gross you out that much?"

"Yes, besides they're just plain creepy. I mean look at them!" Dean grimaced. "But then again you already knew all this Sammy."

"I did," Sam laughed softly. "Its just fun seeing my big brother getting all creeped-out over mushrooms."

o0o

Dean called in the order then began checking the cable guide to see what movies were playing.

"Hey, I found us a good movie to watch. _It_ starts in a couple of minutes," Dean said, glancing up to find Sam's expected bitch face. Since that movie had an adult Sam diving behind the couch. When someone forgot to mention there was an evil clown in it.

Yes, raking in a little pay back felt good.

"Just kidding Sammy, _Lake Placid_ starts in a couple of minutes."

"Isn't that the movie with that giant crocodile?" Sam said, crinkling his face.

"Yes. Well technically there's two, but yes."

"That's a terrible movie Dean!"

"I know, but that's what makes it so much fun to watch."

"What?" Sam looked puzzled.

"Not sure if you remember any of this Sammy but when you were young. Dad would sometimes spend a Saturday afternoon with us watching crappy monster movies. Sometimes he'd even order a pizza. We'd have a good time laughing at how _bad_ those movies could be."

Dean paused a moment, the bittersweet memory holding him there. "Good times," he said softly.

"No, I don't remember any of it," Sam said, wishing he did, not having any memories of his Mom and so few good ones with his Dad. "But it sounds like fun. We should do it one Saturday."

"Really?"

"Sure," Sam answered, putting the case information away. "Until then, we have Lake Placid."

"We need to talk to this Elaine Black," Dean reminded his brother. "She's our prime suspect."

"Our only suspect," Sam added. "I'll call the school first thing tomorrow morning."

o0o

The boys sat side by side in a small room off the manager's office searching through the Amusement ride photos. Sam having set up an afternoon appointment to speak to Elaine Black the school counselor.

The brothers had considerably narrowed the search with having the dates the three kids were at the amusement park. But a day's worth of viewing photos could still be quite time consuming. Unless they were lucky.

"Hey, I got Carol here," Sam said half an hour into their search. "You got to see this Dean!"

Dean moved in to take a closer look. "What the hell?" He said studying the picture. "I don't think this can be blamed on some reflection or the camera."

"Me neither," Sam agreed staring at the bright white blur of a figure seated beside Carol.

"Son of a bitch," Sam said, not fifteen minutes later spotting the photo of Sebastian. Dean's eyes widening at the same bright white blur but this time seated behind the teenager.

"Two makes this almost impossible to explain away as being anything but Supernatural," Sam surmised.

"Three seals it," Dean said a short while later finding Summer's photograph. Right behind her sat the same bright white blur.

o0o

"Have you boys found what you're looking for?" The park manager, Don Murphy peeked his head in.

"We're done here. Thanks! These are the three photos we need," Dean smiled politely, handing him the image numbers scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Good because I have to get this place ready."

"Ready for what?" Dean questioned.

"Today the Dragon Coaster starts running again. Only half days, the remainder of the school year for the kids."

"What? It can't! When did that happen?" Sam asked alarmed.

"The Mayor, that's how. He feels the FBI and the local police can keep investigating all they want. But the town has already been hurt enough financially by the short time that ride has been closed. Not to mention the negative publicity."

"But that ride could have something to do with those kids disappearing!" Dean argued.

"How exactly? It sounds crazy just hearing you say it."

"Crazy or not opening that ride might put people in danger," Sam stated strongly.

"I hope not, as its starts running again in about 10 minutes. So excuse me while I get your pictures and set up.

"Kids! They sure do like seeing themselves scared."

o0o

"We have to shut that ride down," Sam said quietly but with great urgency. "You try to talk Murphy into doing that. What ever it takes and I'll make sure no one gets on it," Sam squeezed Dean's arm, before taking off.

"Sammy," Dean called out catching his brother's attention. "Be careful," he shouted.

"I will," Sam assured him. "Don't worry." He said, breaking into a run and soon was lost visually in the crowd.

Dean couldn't shake the sinking feeling he had in his gut. But he forced himself to get back to the task at hand, talking Don Murphy into shutting the Dragon Coaster down.

o0o

The Coaster car was filling up already, earlier then Murphy had mentioned and a couple of Police officers had been placed there for protection. Sizing up this unexpected situation and needing to act quickly Sam did the only thing he could, he pulled out his FBI badge and told the cops he was there to help ensure the rider's safety by being on that first ride out.

o0o

Dean gave his best argument trying to get Murphy to shut the ride down. But it wasn't until the owner printed out the first photo with Dean pointing out the bright white blur next to Carol, assuring him he'd see the same in the other two, that he agreed to close it down for one more day.

"I got your word?" Dean wanted to hear it again.

"Yes! I don't know what those weird lights mean in those photographs but something isn't right and I'm not going to be responsible for anyone else disappearing. I'll make it right with the mayor somehow. Please just figure this out fast. Hopefully with the safe return of those kids."

"I will and thank you! You're doing the right thing," Dean said, taking off for the Dragon Coaster and to find Sam. He needed to see him to quiet that awful feeling in his gut that said something was terribly wrong.

Getting closer to the Amusement ride Dean spotted what seemed to be a lot of commotion. At first believing it had to do with the ride being shut down and a lot of disappointed teenagers. But Dean soon began to think there was more going on with no sign of Sam, who he'd expected to see come greet him by now. Even more so by spotting how upset the person running the ride looked as he spoke with two cops.

Dean wanted answers and fast, first and fore most where his brother is.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, interrupting their conversation holding up his badge. "Have you seen my partner, tall guy with dark hair. He came here to make sure no one got on this ride."

"He was here," The senior officer of the two answered. "But the ride was shut down just now.

"Then where is he?"

"We're not sure." The junior officer replied. Who looked to be about Sam's age.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"The coaster car was just about loaded when he showed," The senior officer explained. "He said he was here, like us, to make sure the kids were safe and then he hopped on the ride."

"He got on the ride?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"And he didn't come back!" the ride operator shouted."So now he's gone or dead, like those three kids, and like them never coming back! Because that jack ass mayor insisted on opening this ride back up!"

"This amusement park ride had nothing to do with those kids or his partner disappearing! Maybe you just didn't see him get off?" The senior officer suggested loudly to the ride operator.

"Not see him?" The ride operator shouted. "You got to be kidding me right? You saw the guy he was a foot taller or more than anyone here!"

"There's some logical reason for this," The younger officer interjected, not very convincingly. "The ride has nothing to do with it."

"Then let's hear some of that logic!" The ride operator responded sarcastically. "Oh _yeah_ , the Police don't have any!"

The two cops glanced at each other. He was right. Everything had been ruled out but a Supernatural reason.

Dean could hear them talking, but he was frozen in place and unable to speak after hearing the ride operator say his Sammy was gone and never coming back. Slowly Dean reached up to touch his arm where Sam had squeezed it before he took off.

"No...no, no, no," Dean refused to believe what they said. Sam had to be around here somewhere doing something he wouldn't tell anyone but him. Maybe he got off right before the ride stopped and no one saw him. Dean snapped out of his funk and circled the entire ride checking the entrance and exit areas fully even the maintenance and storage sections but there was no sign of Sam.

"Did you lose something, sir?" A kindly older man asked.

"Maybe everything," Dean answered, trying not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta. Written pre-finale with the idea the mark is gone.

 **Summary:** Teenagers are disappearing while riding a Seaside roller coaster. When Sam goes missing its up to Dean to solve the case to find him.

 **o0o**

 **Chapter V: Finding Sammy**

Dean spun around quickly, his attention caught by a high pitched scream. The source, two teenage girls obviously close friends or more likely sisters he concluded. The older of the two playfully teasing the younger having taken her cotton candy. Her _pink cotton candy._ The scene ripped at Dean's heart, remembering the smile on Sam's face yesterday with his peace offering of pink cotton candy.

Turning back to ask the older gentleman if he'd seen Sam he found no sign of him. How could someone his age and so frail looking disappear that quickly?

Dean dismissed it, convinced he had been distracted longer then he believed, as time like everything else, seemed to have no meaning anymore without Sammy.

The local police dept along with park director Murphy were now in full investigation mode. Dean knew they'd be of little help and would come up empty like they did with the missing kids. But there was one way Murphy could help him

"Was the camera working?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Come on," Murphy quickly led the way knowing exactly what Dean wanted.

Back in that small room it wasn't long before Murphy found the picture of Sam. Dean staring in disbelief at the bright white blur beside his brother. "Sammy," he whispered.

"I'm sorry this happened to your partner," Murphy said handing Dean a copy of the photo. "I don't get this. I can't even absorb it. But if there's anyway I can help I'd really like to."

"Thanks," Dean answered trying to keep his emotion in check while he figured out his next move.

"You and your partner must go way back," Murphy inquired. "You seem close, like brothers. How many years have been working together?"

"Being older I was on the job a few years before we partnered up. But we do go way back, and yes we are tight like brothers, how did..?"

"The way you two were razzing each other earlier today looking for those pictures. Only brothers could get away with that or those close as them."

Dean with his heart crushed didn't know how, but he managed a smile,"You are a very observant man Murphy."

"So I've been told," he stated. "What's your next move and how can I help?"

"Not sure yet. But if I do need help."

"You have my cell number, call anytime."

"I will," Dean said appreciatively and left.

o0o

Back at the motel Dean tried to focus on what he had to do and that is solve this case. It was the only way he could find Sam and the missing teenagers. He also couldn't allow emotions to get in the way which now proved difficult with reminders of Sam every where in the room.

"Think! Dam it!" Dean talked to himself as he picked up the files the counselor Elaine Black had kept on the teenagers and the one they had on her. He was going to be talking to her shortly, keeping that appointment Sam made. She was their only suspect and he wished they had more on her then they did.

"What are we missing Sammy?" Dean asked out loud speaking as if he and Sam were discussing the case. "I think you felt it too. There's something obvious staring us in the face we're missing."

It was then Dean caught sight of the scribbling Sam made on the inside of the folder he held. There was a few notes about their visits with the parents and a drawing of what had to be him by Sam.

Dean recognized the second grade art work of his brothers and the name _short stack_ placed underneath it. Dean smiled, at the same time wanting to cry. But he couldn't let the hurt pull him under, he had to keep it together for Sam. So he checked the other couple of files for more Sammy scribbling's. Not much new in the way of information in the two kid's files But as soon as he opened Elaine Black's file he caught the word _trickster_ with a question mark after it.

"A trickster?" Dean pondered, liking the idea the more he thought about it. "It does fit Sammy. So you think our too good to be true counselor could be teaching these parents a lesson? Well, we'll find out soon."

o0o

Dean sat in the main office waiting for Elaine Black to show and escort him to her room. But he couldn't stay seated, so he stood and began to pace growing impatient and wanting to hit something. He needed. No, he wanted his brother back, safely and now.

"Dean Winchester?" A soft voice spoke.

Dean turned to find a tall and stunning, dark-haired woman with piercing blue eyes looking in his direction.

"That's me," Dean answered.

"I'm Elaine Black," She reached out and shook his hand. "Follow me."

Dean did just that, not missing that her body also fit in the "too good to be true" department with her looks and resume.

Ms. Black held the door to her office open for Dean. "Take a seat Mr. Winchester."

"Call me Dean," he requested planting himself in a chair.

"Dean," she smiled taking a seat behind her desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to discuss the three missing kids."

"And how exactly can I help you with that?"

"We know you've been seeing each of them."

"I'd like to help. But as you probably know I can't discuss what they tell me in confidence."

"I'm aware of that. But maybe with what you've learned in your sessions you could give us a hint or guess as to what happened to them Ms Black? Point us in some direction that doesn't break their confidence."

"How could I possibly do that?"

"Well they all had parents that treated them like crap," Dean pointed out.

"I don't see that as a fair description of their parent's behavior," Ms. Black stated strongly, but not with much passion to back it up.

"Why not? They're drunks, abusers and absentee parents aren't they? Not doing their job and they needed to be taught a lesson right?"

"I don't understand."

"Yes you do and maybe they deserve it because they don't appreciate what they have. But it's not your place to be judge, jury, and executioner!"

"I don't know who you think I am Mr. Winchester and I certainly.."

"Knock off the indignant act lady, if you are even a lady," Dean said. "You're a trickster and you get off on punishing Douche bags!" Dean was going for broke with barely any proof other then, his gut, her connection to the kids and Sam's theory scribbled in the file. Mostly what Sam scribbled.

"While we're being honest Dean why not state why you're really here," Elaine stood up looking insulted, her voice taking on a deeper and darker tone causing Dean an instinctive sense of fear.

"So you're admitting you made those kids disappear?"

"Yes, those children are better off where they are, for the time being.

"So they're alive?"

"Of course they're alive I'm not a barbarian like a trickster. You brother is fine too. Since that's what you wanted to ask or beat out of me since we first met.

Dean couldn't hide the relief Sammy was okay. Or the tears showing in his eyes.

"So what the hell are you then? Dean asked." Some kind of Angel?"

"And there you go again insulting me Dean Winchester. Even more so by calling me an Angel. When I see them as you so crudely put.."

"Dicks?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, then what do I call you? Or rather what are you and what do you want and ..."

"...when can I have my brother back!?" She spoke the words Dean was dying to say looking at him for the first time with compassion.

"Let me answer a few of your questions first," Her face softened. "Just call me Elaine, my real name is composed of sounds that would be difficult for you to mimic.

I'm one of a peaceful, yet powerfully gifted species which in your language you might call observers or watchers. We give a helping hand to those who are desperate ,who have no voice. Although we won't admit it, we do have a bit of the trickster in us. We do like to teach a lesson. However not one that ends in misery, suffering, and death as a trickster would inflict. But one that ends with a second chance, one of hopeful possibilities.

"So were you teaching me a lesson of some kind or did my brother get in the way?"

"He got a little too close. You both did. But there was a time long ago Dean Winchester, after your Mom died that I might have taken Sam."

Dean's face fell, "Why?" He looked so flattened she almost regretted saying it. A reaction rarely drawn from her.

"I love my brother!" Dean stated strongly.

"I know. I can feel it."

"You can feel it?"

"Yes. I can feel human emotions. The love you feel for your brother is very powerful. It's fierce and intense and unrelenting.

"Then why would you take him away from me?"

"Not from you Dean. Your father was neglecting both of you for vengeance."

"He was doing the best he could," Dean defended him.

"Yes he was. But he also was putting the responsibility of taking care of Sam, on you Dean. A burden that was too heavy for any child to bear."

"For your information my brother was never a burden to me, ever!" Dean emphasized, trying to control his anger.

"Even so you were a child yourself."

"Yet you never took Sam why?"

"Because you seemed to thrive on watching out for Sam and protecting him. It became apparent that Sam was thriving too with you as his father figure. You might have lost your childhood Dean Winchester but being responsible for Sam, caring for him, and loving him, was saving you as much as you were saving him.

Having each other is what made you both the good, strong men you are today."

Do you want to know where your brother is right now?"

"Of course I do!"

"Sam is in the Library of Alexandria and rather enjoying himself."

"You mean the one that burned down like forever a go in Egypt?"

"Time has no meaning for us."

"Freaking time travel? And wait why is Sam happy? When I'm worried sick about him?"

"To Sam all this is happening in one afternoon and he thinks you are having the time of your life at the beach."

"The beach? We were supposed to do that together."

"Your vacation?" He and you will have that."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously Dean."

There was a knock at the door which grabbed Dean's attention and when he turned back to ask if she was going to get that, Elaine Black was gone. Only a pile of clothes left in a heap was evidence she'd ever been there.

"No!" Dean stood up devastated, his eyes frantically searching the room he knew was empty. "You didn't tell me where Sammy is?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta. Written pre-finale with the idea the mark is gone.

 **Summary:** Teenagers are disappearing while riding a Seaside roller coaster. When Sam goes missing its up to Dean to solve the case to find him.

 **o0o**

 **Chapter VI: The Best Dream Ever**

Dean flopped back in the chair unsure on what to do next ignoring the second knock at the door. Go away he muttered to himself hoping what ever kid had an appointment would just leave.

Dean wondered if the kids and Sam would just show up somewhere or was this Ms. Black, whatever she was, jerking him around for her jollies, like a trickster? She seemed too good to be true and now Dean was cursing himself out for buying into it so easily.

The third knock annoyed Dean but he ignored it. For some reason Dean couldn't explain he decided to trust Ms. Black, so he was going to check the motel, and everywhere Sammy might be. But while he did Dean was going to call all the parents and tell them to check their kid's rooms, the whole house if necessary and any place their child loved to be.

Opening the office door he pulled out his cell. But down the end of the hallway a figure walking away from him caught his attention.

"Sammy?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Sammy," Dean yelled, shoving the phone back in his pocket moving towards him.

Please let it be him. Please let this be real. Dean could barely breath in anticipation as he watched the figure stop and turn around.

"Dean?"

It was his Sammy standing there and Dean broke into a run and picking up speed he launched himself into Sam's arms, locking his own tightly around his little brother's neck and wrapping his legs around him too.

He didn't give a crap who saw him or what they thought. Only moments ago he thought Sam might be lost to him forever.

"Hey, whats going on?" Sam laughed softly, holding his brother. "I'm glad to see you too."

Realizing Dean wasn't letting go anytime soon a nervous Sam asked, "Dean, Buddy, what is it?"

Dean reluctantly let go with Sam standing him up like a child. A worried Sam was something Dean would'nt allow.

"You were missing Sammy like the teenagers!"

"No I wasn't!" Sam said, certain of it.

"Yes you were," Dean told him."What's the last thing you remember Sammy?"

"Well before knocking on Ms. Black's door," Sam went from puzzled to smiling. "I was having this really cool dream about ..."

"...being in the Library of Alexandria?" Dean answered.

"How did you know that Dean?"

"We'll talk on the way back to the motel. I'll fill you in on everything I promise. But first I got to make a few quick phone calls. Come on," Dean grabbed hold of Sam's arm not missing that the same students watching them now, had seen that hug and they were busy drawing conclusions by their warm expressions and dewy eyes that they'd just seen a couple's heartfelt reunion.

Dean didn't care he wasn't letting go of Sam until he was locked in the impala.

o0o

Back at the motel they had reached all the parents by phone and one by one the request to check their child's bedrooms resulted in a parent's shriek of joy followed by the many grateful thank you's embedded in their tearful happiness.

All the kids had been found safe and sound and each not remembering anything since the amusement park ride other then having their best dream ever.

Dean called Murphy to thank him and as for the police, well he and Sam knew they'd figure out some way to explain this to the public.

"You solved the case Dean!" Sam said looking at him proudly.

"You helped too."

"How did I help from Alexandria?"

"Those little scribbling's on the folder about you thinking Elaine Black was a trickster."

"But she wasn't."

"She was close. Minus the misery, suffering, and death part."

"I saw that little portrait you drew of me too, short stack?"

"Oh that," Sam smiled shyly. "You were being a little bossy at that moment."

"What me bossy Sammy? When have I ever been bossy," Dean played at being offended. "Now get the hell in the car Sam!"

"Funny, Dean," Sam said, getting a smile and his hair tousled by Dean as he headed to the car.

o0o

"I'd like to make a quick stop okay?" Dean driving, gave a quick look over at Sam.

"Sure, where?"

"I'd like to say goodbye to Jack."

Sam smiled, glancing over at his brother.

"What," Dean barked.

"I didn't say anything." Sam played innocent.

"Yeah but you smiled."

"How dare I?" Sam joked."

"You know what I mean," Dean said pulling in front of the Holloway house.

"I just think it's nice you want to check on him."

"Jack and I have something in common."

"What's that Dean?"

"We both have pain in the ass little brothers," Dean smiled, getting out of the car with Sam hanging back to give Dean his space.

o0o

"So I hear you got you little brother back." Dean said when Jack opened the door.

"I heard you did too," Jack said looking over at Sam leaning against the impala.

"Your little brother isn't so little," Jack added.

"So you noticed?" Dean teased.

"How could I not?" Jack eyed Sam again.

"So how are things now with your brother back home?" Dean asked.

"Things are better, my brother going missing seemed to wake my parents up. We're leaving for a weekend trip tomorrow, the whole family. Don't remember the last time we did that. If we ever did."

"That's great kid."

"Yeah. So who or what was responsible for this Dean?"

"Let's just say you have her to thank for waking your parents up."

"Her?"

"Just leave it at that. Enjoy your family, kid. Appreciate them."

"You do the same."

"Don't worry I will," Dean said fully planning to.

o0o

 **o0o**

"Hey I have an idea Sammy," Dean said, leaning on the car roof.

"What is it Dean?" Sam met his eyes across from him.

"How about that vacation?"

"The beach?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"Here?"

"No, one closer to home."

Sam looked at him curiously.

"Okay I've been doing research on where we could vacation for a while now and how about it Sammy?"

"Sure," Sam answered sounding excited. "But we don't have swimming trunks."

"We'll buy them and sunscreen too. We are rather pasty and the motel will have towels"

"Hey and I have that old guilt in the car trunk!" Sam added.

"Awesome we're all set."

o0o

"I can't believe it Dean," Sam said, after they got out on the open road for a while. "We're finally going on our vacation!"

"She said we would, you know."

"Who Elaine Black?"

"Yes."

"Well you said we'd go too, Dean. Long before she did."

"I did, didn't I Sammy?" Dean smiled proudly.

"Yes you did," Sam said it again, looking over at his brother with great affection. Finding himself content and exactly where he wanted to be.

Dean gunned the impala. On the open road heading to the beach with Sammy by his side. Life was good!


End file.
